


Tattooed On My Mind

by clintonsprincess



Category: Billary - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintonsprincess/pseuds/clintonsprincess
Summary: The Charismatic Governor of Arkansas, Bill Clinton meets a very talented painter in her mid 20s named Hillary Rodham.





	Tattooed On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been playing on my mind since last week, so I decided to write it. Probably not the best time to write a fanfic since my finals would be next week, but you know my hands been itching to type it, so here it is.

**International AIDS Conference**

**_Amsterdam_ , the Netherlands **

** July 27, 1992  
**

 

“We live in a completely interdependent world, which simply means we cannot escape each other. How we respond to AIDS depends, in part, on whether we understand this interdependence. It is not someone else's problem. This is everybody's problem.” and with that Bill Clinton the brilliant and very charismatic Governor of the state of Arkansas ended his speech for the International AIDS Conference. Though it was a very empowering and informative speech, it did not spare him from being interrupted by protesters.

'Alright then! So when will you commit to decriminalizing sex workers and drug users in the USA?'  one protester shouted   


‘Then do not support AIDS 1994 San Francisco.’ 

'Shame on you!' 

After a couple of minutes, He took his place again behind the microphone and addressed what happened.

"First of all, I’d like to commend the conference on allowing people who come here with a grievance, a concern, the right to be heard. Not everyone can be scheduled for a program. I think it’s important." he paused a little, then continued "I know San Francisco’s in the United States and I know that a lot of you disagree with our government on a thing or two," he deadpanned. "Put me down in that category." he said frankly.

"But, you should also know for those of us who care about this issue in the United States, it is a sacred place," he said.

"Many people died and all the first battles were fought, and they died some more. And I’ll never forget, in 1984, when a distinguished American diplomat sneeringly referred to my party as the San Francisco Democrats because we wanted to stop the death. So I think when you get there, you’ll be glad they held the conference in San Francisco."

And that last sentence caused a round of applause from the audience, but still it didn't pacified the brewing complaints of people who are against him, So before the tensions at the conference gets even worse he was immediately escorted off stage by security.

 -

**Amsterdam School of the Arts**

**6:00pm**

 

The strong smell of linseed oils and turpentine surrounded the whole studio. Hillary with all her concentration as she paints, has her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Hillary, can you please put that fucking brush down and leave with us already!"  Evi sighed in frustration, knowing that they've been unceasingly persuading Hillary for the pass thirty minutes.

"I'm a painter and you ask me to stop painting? That's like asking a fish to stop swimming in the ocean." sarcastically remarked

"It's already half pass six, we should leave and have a good time." Sarah exclaimed

Hillary looked up, and gave them her full attention for the first time since the last hour. "Okay, even if I leave early, I'm not going with you guys. I'll be working for Van Gogh tonight."

"What time?" Sarah asked

"Eight o'clock" Hillary said dismissively

"Bummer." Sarah and Evi said in chorus

"What's the fuss all about? You know I rarely go out with you guys.. It's nobody's birthday isn't it now?" she chuckled and went back to paint the last few strokes of her work

"Well.." Sarah tried to test the waters, and went as near as possible to Hillary. "my good friend Lars wanted to meet you."

Hillary stopped working with the finishing touches, and looked at Sarah with shock visibly all over her face, "You set me up on a blind date without even asking me?" She asked, completely perplexed

"Ask tiff, maybe she'll go out with him." Evi said as she goes around fiddling with the art materials neatly placed on the shelves at the far end of the studio

"You should've asked me first, and checked if I had nothing on my plate for this evening." Hillary went to the sink placed underneath the tall and wide glass windows, and washed her used brushes there.

"Well, this girl right over there told me so.." Sarah loudly said for Evi to hear, and she did.

"I asked her last night she told me she'll be staying home." Evi justified

"Yeah.. I thought you only work there on weekends.." Sarah realized

"They called me this morning asked me to tour around a VIP, couldn't say no to that." Hillary said as she went around the counters and cleaned the splattered materials she used.

"Oh.. A VIP.. A billionaire of some sort?" Sarah uttered curiously

"Or maybe an actor? Evi Mused

"A dignitary?" Sarah counteracts

"Politician!?" They both squealed

"Jinx" They expressed, and again at the same time and laughed. Hillary shook her head in disbelief.

"Could be.." Hillary said without giving so much thought tp it.

"I swear to God, If that VIP is a man and he's sexy as hell." Sarah spoke

"And a bachelor."Evi supported

"I wish you'd create something rather unconventional with him." Sarah said, grinning while keeping an eye contact with Evi

"I'm sorry, what?" Hillary asked

Sarah and Evi could only roll their eyes at their friend for spacing out so much and replied, "Nothing!"

-

**Van Gogh Museum**

**9:00pm  
**

 

Hillary's work at the museum usually starts late in the morning and ends early in the evening, tonight though was an exception. There are no more people loitering around, and it became a much more relaxing place to be, given that it was only her and a few other staffs and securities are in sight. She was donning an all white ensemble with her hair in a low ponytail with side bangs hanging on either side of her face. Her eyes free from her glasses, and eyelids painted with some light brown eye shadow, her lips traced with a nude lipstick topped off with some lip gloss. She looked divine.

After what seemed like an hour had passed, a convoy of black Audi S4s arrived at the entrance. A tall, dashing man in a three piece suite was escorted out by his security details.

With the curator herself and Hillary in tow, they made their way to the entrance, meeting him just half way pass the tall glass doorway. When they were close at approaching each other Bill's eye was instantly caught by the young lady in white. "Bill Clinton, Good Evening." Bill introduced and extended his hand to the curator, in which she immediately accepts. "Good Evening, Governor Clinton." She smiles warmly at him. "I'm Nienke Bakker, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Nienke noticed how his eyes was rather occupied at the sight behind her, so she cleared her throat, and it immediately caught his attention.  "I would like you to meet Hillary Rodham," she stepped aside so that Hillary could step forward and meet him. "She will be your guide for tonight." Hillary smiled and accepted his already extended hand. He looked at her in such awe, it did not go unnoticed by Hillary and it made her cheeks flush with hues of pinks.

"Hillary Rodham."

"Bill Clinton. "

They both introduced at the exact same time.

 


End file.
